Mianhae Yoon Ji Hoo
by Raasberries
Summary: What if there was more to the clumsy and silly Oh Ha Ni but a very sad and developed past story. What if her past comes back to influence her new life that she set for herself. With all this pressure, will she be able to cope with everything or is she going to be pushed to the point of no return. It's kind of a crossover. Rated T for attempted suicide later on in the story.
1. Characters

**Disclaimer: I don't own playful kiss or any of the characters**.

**Summary: What if there was more to the clumsy and silly Oh Ha Ni but a very sad and developed past story. What if her past comes back to influence her new life that she set for herself. Will she be able to cope with everything or is she going to be pushed to her limit. Rated T just because. **

**(A/N: Characters may or may not be added)**

Characters:

Song Ha Ni (Oh Ha Ni)

Yoon Ji Hoo

Yoon Seok Young

Song Woo Bin

Dokgo Min Ah

King Song

Goo Jun Pyo

Geum Jan Di

Goo Joon Hee

Kang Hee Soo (President Kang)

So Yi Jung

Chu Ga Eul

Baek Seung Jo


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Playful Kiss or Boys Before Flowers or any of the characters.**

**(A/N: i kind of just came up with this idea while i was daydreaming so yeah. give it a go and please review i guess. i feel like a lot if the chapters will be in Seung Jo's POV though.)**

**Seung Jo POV**

Great just great, there's going to be a family moving into our house for the time being. Why are my parents even allowing this? I heard she's from my school too; all of the girls at my school fangirl when I'm walking down the halls. How am I going to deal with a girl like that in my house?

*Ding Dong*

There goes the doorbell. It's going to be a long night. I can hear my father greeting the family of 2, I believe, at the door now. I guess I might as well go see who it is. As I make my way down the stairs, I don't seem to recognize the girl. Ha! That means she must be one of those dumb girls in the lower classes. I hate dumb girls. I wonder if she's one of the girls that faint when I walk past them. I walk over to stand at the foot of the stairs and the girl looks over to me but makes no acknowledgement of freaking out or anything. As she looks away, she told her father that she needed to get a few more things from the car, so I follow her, fascinated that she didn't freak that I was in the same room as her.

I made my way over to where she was beside the car and she seemed to have gone back just to get her phone. She was looking at it like she was expecting a call. She looked a little disappointed but as she turned around and noticed that I was standing over her shoulder, she looked right at me and there was a look of shock in her eyes. Maybe she is one of those girls that like me; she just didn't see me clearly before and if she is one of those girls than it will be fun making fun of her.

Then her phone rang making me back up and she looked down at her phone. She picked it up and made her way around me answering with, "Hi, Sunbae."

I watched as she didn't stop or turn around to talk to me. She just made her way inside the house and sat down on the couch. She was so into the conversation with the person on the other end that Eomma didn't want to interrupt her to show her the room she was to stay in. They talked for over an hour before she decided it was time for them to stop their conversation.

"Good, you're finished your conversation! Now, why don't we all introduce ourselves! I'll go first, I'm Hwang Geum Hee. I'm Seung Jo's mom. You can call me Eomma if you like." Eomma said cheerfully.

"Annyeonghaseyo, I'm Oh Ha Ni. I don't think I feel comfortable calling you Eomma so can I call you Auntie instead?" Ha Ni replied.

"Sure, whatever you're comfortable with. So you're in the same grade as Seung Jo right? Which class are you in?" Eomma replied.

"I bet she's in the lowest class." I said receiving a disapproving look from Eomma.

I thought I'd get an embarrassed look from that comment but she just simply looked sad before answering with a forced smile, "Yeah, I'm probably the lowest rank in the whole school and I am in the lowest class."

"Eun Jo! Come over here and meet your Noona!" Eomma called.

Hyung came over and seeing the glint in his eyes, he wanted to make fun of her. He walked over to Ha Ni and asked, "Noona, what does that say?"

"Is that Chinese?" was Ha Ni's reply.

She's smart enough to know what Chinese is?

"Dae, do you know what the sentence translates to?" Hyung pushed.

"It says 'Wǒ ài wǒ de jiā.' Meaning I love my family." She replied as her phone started ringing again.

"Oh, sorry, Auntie, can you show me to the room I'll be staying in, I need to speak to this person in private." She continued before she got up and Eomma showed her to her room.

I was stunned. She can read Chinese, which means she can't possibly be the lowest rank in school, she can't possibly be in the lowest class in school and she can't possibly be dumb. Or did she just stupidly translate something she didn't even know.

"Hyung! Did she get that right?" Hyung asked me.

I looked over at his book before slowly nodding at my brother. She did it right. So why is she acting dumb then?

I walk up the stairs to her room and I can hear her chatting on the phone with the door closed. I decided to be polite and knocked and waited for her to open the door. I heard her say, "I'll talk to you tomorrow." before coming over to open the door. She looked really surprised that it was me before shaking her head like she was shaking a though away.

"Dae?" she asked.

"Can you not tell anybody that you're staying at my house? I don't want people gossiping about this." I asked somewhat annoyed.

"I can with the exception of 2 people that I'm really close with, but don't worry they won't spread anything, one of them doesn't even go to our school." She replied politely before closing the door leaving me in deep thought.

*the next morning*

I wake up and as I made my way down the stairs I see that Oh Ha Ni was sleeping on the couch. Wow, is she really just going to sleep there. I was going to walk over and wake her up before Eomma grabbed my arm and pulled me into the kitchen.

"Don't wake her up yet until you leave the house. Take her with you, she needs to know how to get to school from our house." Eomma answered.

"But, she's just sleeping there. So impolite." I answered coldly.

"She got up early to make breakfast for all of us as a "thanks" for letting her and her father stay here." Eomma answered.

Oh. I looked over and saw her stir as she sat up stretched and walked up to her room probably to get her school things but she just came back down with a book and her ipod.

She quietly read and listened to music until I was finished and she followed me out the door. As if reading my mind, she kept a distance away from me where she could still see where I was going but it wasn't noticeable that we were coming from the same place. As we were walking down the steep road, I stopped hearing her footsteps behind me and I got scared that something might have happened to her. I turn around only to see her narrow her eyes and turn around before saying, "Oppa, Oppa, Sunbae, why are you following me?"

I was confused until I saw three guys come out behind three different trees. If you were Korean, you knew who these 3 guys were. They were 3 of the F4, but where was the 4th?

"Why didn't you tell us where you went? We had to beat it out of Yi Jung." replied Woo Bin.

She looked wide-eyed as Jun Pyo said, "He's just kidding but it did take us a while to get it out of Yi Jung."

"Mianhae, they forced it out of me and well everything else too." Yi Jung replied.

Now she was completely wide-eyed. She started narrowing her eyes at them, "Did you tell them not to do anything stupid?"

"Dae, they didn't do anything stupid." Yi Jung replied.

As if a thought suddenly occurred to her she yanked on Yi Jung's collar and asked, "Sunbae, you didn't tell Ji Hoo did you?"

"Ani, don't worry, I didn't tell him." Yi Jung replied.

She looked over to Jun Pyo one as Yi Jung quickly replied, "Jun Pyo didn't say anything either," and before she could ask about Woo Bin he continues, "Neither did Woo Bin."

She relaxed and let go of his collar.

"All 6 of us have a surprise for you in a bit!" Woo Bin said.

"We do?" Jun Pyo asked.

"I just thought of one! Wait for your surprise!" Woo Bin said before turning serious, "Are you ever going to come home, Ha Ni?"

"Oppa, you know very well the answer to that question." Ha Ni replies.

"But—" Jun Pyo started.

"Oppa, Mianhae." Ha Ni said before turning around and continuing her way down.

"What about Ji Hoo?" Yi Jung asked.

She stopped at that statement for a bit before continuing her way down.

"He doesn't smile anymore. Even Jan Di can't make him smile and she's his best friend." Woo Bin continued.

She stopped to take in his comment before speeding up her pace. I took that as a signal to keep going.

When we got to school, we went our separate ways but I couldn't stop thinking about a certain girl that kept popping back into my head. Why was I even thinking about her? I was curious about her past lie though, it's strange and I wanted to know what's going on.

It's lunch time and I ended up spotting a very absentminded Oh Ha Ni. I was walking behind her when I heard somebody yell out, "Look! It's the F4! What are they doing here?"

She stopped suddenly in front of me and I almost bumped into her.

"All four of them are here! Jun Pyo and Yi Jung even brought their girlfriends! They're wearing our uniforms!" somebody else yelled.

She had gone pale and I was about to say something when one of her friends, who I think's name was Min Ah, came up to her and said, "Ha Ni, what are you going to do?"

Her face that is usually filled with happy features had suddenly turned sad. Seeing her like this I wanted to kill the person that did this to her. What am I saying? I can't like a girl like her. Can I?

Just then 2 bodyguards came up to her and bowed saying, "Young Mistress, Young Master told us to come fetch you."

"Are Oppa's orders in higher authority than mine? I can always tell you to leave me alone." Ha Ni said with a straight face.

They tensed up but didn't say a word.

"I'm just joking, you guys have got to loosen up a bit. I have missed spending time with my Oppas. I'll go with you after J here gets me a small apple from the caf." She said with a wide smile.

Both bodyguards cracked a smile and the one I presume to be J went to go get her an apple.

"You know, K, you are trained to not smile. Don't make it a habit or Appa will have you go through training again and you don't want that now do you?" she said jokingly and he cracked a wider grin.

"I can't help it, you're always so bright, Young Mistress, and we can't help but smile in front of you but we will take your advice and not make it into a habit." K replied with a straight face.

"That's better." She said as J came back with her apple which she took 2 bites out of it before turning to J.

"You haven't eaten yet have you? You always do this to yourself. Don't even bother denying it. I grew up with you two by my side. I know your habits. Finish this apple, I know it's your favorite and I will go see to Oppa." She said to J.

He thought for a second before nodding and finishing off the apple. As J was eating the apple K asks, "Who is this? Your personal shadow? He's been standing here the whole time. You haven't gotten a new boyfriend have you?"

She turned around and was wide-eyed when she saw that her "shadow" was me.

"Seung Jo?" she asked.

"Annyeong." I said before I walked down the hall into the courtyard which happened to be where F4 was waiting for Ha Ni so I decided to eavesdrop. Why, Seung Jo, why are you so interested? The words her bodyguard said kept ringing through my head though. Who was her earlier boyfriend?

She willingly walked over to F4 with Min Ah behind her and people on the sides were whispering and gossiping. She walked over and she looked nervous. There was a reason why she didn't want to see them and I wanted to know why. I looked over and noticed that Ji Hoo, the second most famous F4 member who people say that I look like, was sleeping. As she made her way over to them, they each gave Ha Ni hug, well, all except for Ji Hoo who was still soundly asleep.

"We will be transferring to Parang High! Now we don't have to talk on the phone for so long every day. I can just see you here at school!" Yi Jung said happily.

Ha Ni's face paled as she looked over to Ji Hoo who had awoken. She turned around to leave when Ji Hoo ran over and wrapped his arms around her. Something boiled up inside me. Was I angry? Was I jealous? I can't be, can I? The feeling was too overwhelming so I decided to leave because I definitely didn't want to see this.

**(A/N: i don't know if that felt long but it definitely felt long to me. sorry if it was too long but um, yeah i hope you liked it so far. please review if you have the time to. oh and btw, if i spelled any of the korean pronunciation wrong, i'm truly sorry because i'm not korean, i'm chinese.) **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Playful Kiss and Boys Before Flowers or any of the characters.**

**(A/N: getting along with the story, i decided to get a bit more background in Ha Ni's POV. enjoy)**

**Ha Ni POV**

They will be transferring to Parang High? I don't think this is a good idea. I looked over to Ji Hoo and he must have been awoken by the sound of Yi Jung's voice. He went wide-eyed as I turned around to walk away when he ran forward and wrapped his arms around me.

"They didn't tell me that you went to Parang High. They were all transferring here so I had no choice but to transfer too. Now that I see you here, I will definitely transfer here. Why did you disappear? I looked for you everywhere but I couldn't find you. Why did you leave me? I won't let you go this time." He said.

I could feel the tears overflow onto the front of my face. I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by how genuine he was in looking for me even though I was the one that left him. I can't let him get hurt though. I knew that that was too much to risk and that I couldn't do that to him. I loved him too much and couldn't let him get hurt. He is too important. He is my everything. When I see him get hurt I can't help but feel hurt on the inside too.

"Mianhae, Ji Hoo, I don't love you anymore." I caught him off guard and his arms loosened letting me break free from his embrace. As I took a step forward, I can feel the tears fall down my face and I can sense the tears falling down his own. He grabbed onto my wrist as he said softly, only to me, "I don't believe that, you still call me Ji Hoo."

"Mianhae Sunbae." I forced out and the other three F4s gasped. Many people may not know this but growing up together, they knew. I never called Ji Hoo by Sunbae, ever, even when we were really young, because he is way more to me than Sunbae. His grip loosened and I walked away from the scene with Min Ah behind me and my 2 bodyguards by my side. I walked to the only place where I could let out my feelings and feel home. The park where we grew up in, the park we always went to, the park I went to replenish old memories.

"I have to go but I'll call you tonight, ok?" Min Ah says.

I nodded as I sat down on the swings and let my tears fall as I think back to the reason why everything is how it is.

_"Appa? You wanted to see me?" I asked as I walked into the office of the King Song._

_"Dae, come sit, I wanted to talk to you about something very important." He says._

_"What is it?" I ask._

_"I don't want you seeing Yoon Ji Hoo." He simply replies._

_"Wha?" I ask._

_"I don't want you around Yoon Ji Hoo. This is already too complicated. You're my little girl. I can't let you get involved with Yoon Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo has never had a past love life. How do we know that he is trustworthy? How so we know that he truly loves you or he's just playing around with you? I can't let my little girl get hurt." He simply states._

_"Appa! I grew up with Ji Hoo! You know very well what type of person he is! How can you say something like that about him? Of course he loves me!" I responded in Ji Hoo's defence._

_"We can't take our chances. And I can't stand seeing my little girl hurt. If you don't stay away from Ji Hoo than I will send people to hurt Ji Hoo to make him stay away from you." He said._

_It was cruel but it was effective. I nodded and silently cried the whole way back to Ji Hoo's place. As we were nearing Ji Hoo's place I quickly fixed myself up so that I didn't look like I have been crying. I was going to spend the night watching movie marathon with Ji Hoo until we both fell asleep, me in his arms._

_When I was sure that Ji Hoo was asleep, I kissed his forehead one more time and hung the necklace or the ring back to where it belongs, around his neck, before leaving the Yoon household. I can't help but feel like I was betraying them. My driver, G, was retiring so I told him to take me with him where I became, Oh Ha Ni instead of Song Ha Ni._

"You lost a daughter that day, Appa, was it worth it?" I said out loud.

I made it home early, still too early for usual people to come home but I sat down on the couch upstairs and took out the photo album of me and Ji Hoo remembering the time we were walking in the park and they were hosting a contest for cutest couple and we had won first place.

_"Ji Hoo! I want to compete in that! Do you think we will be able to win first place?" I asked him._

_He smiled and said, "You never know, we can try. I think we might at least get third place."_

_"You and that pride." I said laughing._

_"Oh but we have to change into marriage clothing!" he said not wanting to change._

_"Lazy bum! Come on!" I said as I dragged him over to the contest._

_After I got changed and walked out, he was already changed in a white tux. He looks like a prince. My prince. I walked over to stand beside him as he laced an arm around my waist and leaned down to my ear so that only I could hear him, "You look beautiful, but then again, you always do."_

_I giggled at his comment before commenting, "You look handsome, you always do; you always look like a prince; my prince." _

_Because of that comment he went through the rest of the pictures with the widest smile ever. We ended up winning first place but that was probably because I have an F4 member as a boyfriend but none the less, I was happy._

Remembering that memory I felt a tear roll down from my eye as I flipped the page. As I looked down at the picture of Ji Hoo's grandmother's ring. I recalled why we took this picture.

_It was last year, before I left him. It was the summer and Eomma finally saw through as a Mother and not Shinhwa chair and let Jun Pyo date Jan Di. Eonni became the next Shinhwa chair. Ji Hoo heard about this and while we were walking on the beach, he stopped us and he said, "We will always go through tough times but I want you always to be by my side. Can you make a promise to me that you will always wear this ring around your neck as remembrance that you will always be mine and I will always be yours."_

I promised him that day only to break that promise the day I left returning the ring and leaving Ji Hoo lonely again and I can't help but feel bad for hurting him like this. He had never found comfort from his past in anybody except for me. I feel like I betrayed him. As I feel more tears pour down my cheek I found myself falling asleep.

**(A/N: so this was definitely shorter than the other one but i hope you enjoyed it none the less. please review if you have the time to and all. ~bye bye)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Playful Kiss and Boys Before Flowers or any of the characters.**

**(A/N: i hope that this isn't going to slow for anybody but yeah i hope you enjoy.)**

**Seung Jo POV**

I walk into the house and up the stairs only to see that Ha Ni has fallen asleep on the couch. I look down at her closely to see tears staining her cheeks. She must have cried herself to sleep. I couldn't help but feel like hurting the person that caused her this pain. Why are you feeling like that, Seung Jo? You don't even like her!

I looked down at the open photo album and curiously flipped through it. It was full of over 100 pictures of her and the F4 member, Ji Hoo. From childhood to now, they seemed like they had a thing for each other because you can see the affection in each of their eyes even as a child in those pictures. What happened between them. I feel like all I can do in my position is give her support and comfort. Maybe I do like her and I know that it's more than just as a friend.

Just then I noticed that she started to stir and she woke up looking at me wide-eyed.

"Seung Jo?" she asked.

"Are you alright? You look like you have cried yourself to sleep." I said.

"I did…." she mumbled.

"You did! Why? What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Mianhae, but I don't think I feel quite comfortable telling you." She said before she got up to go to her room.

I grabbed onto her wrist and said, "I want to be friends with you, I'm not trying to be mean, tell me, I won't tell anybody."

"I've only told one other person." She said before she sat back down.

"I guess I have nothing to love but you have to promise me you won't tell anybody." She said to me.

"I won't, I promise." I replied.

"Well, let's start off with, my real name. My real name is Song Ha Ni, Song Woo Bin's younger sister." She started.

"Is that why you call him Oppa? Then why do you call Jun Pyo, Oppa or Yi Jung, Sunbae? What happened between you and Ji Hoo?" I asked as questions started flooding my mind but then remembered that the reason she was crying had something to do with Ji Hoo and I asked her if she was still comfortable telling me.

"Yeah, it's ok, I want to let it out. Jun Pyo is also my older brother. Jun Pyo's Eomma is my Eomma and Woo Bin's Appa is my Appa. So basically, I'm the heiress of 2 big organizations. The person who was introduced as my dad used to be one of my bodyguards/drivers. He was retiring so when I said that I wanted to disappear, he kindly asked if he wanted me to join him. He treats me like I'm his own daughter. I usually call him G when we aren't in public. The F4 and I all grew up together. We've been through a lot. Yi Jung is like an older brother to me but mostly he's a best friend that I can tell anything to. He is the first person I go to when I need somebody to talk to. We have all been through some tough times especially when Jun Pyo was just starting to date Jan Di. Eomma didn't allow it, calling Jan Di a commoner because she was poor but that was only because she was in the position of Shinhwa chair. When she gave up that position to Eonni, which was over a long period of time, she finally saw through and became the old nice Eomma that everybody loved. Through all this time, Ji Hoo and I have dated for quite a long time. We have loved each other since we were really young and everybody knew that. We have gone through many tough times because Ji Hoo's parents died early and he just recently got on better terms with his grandfather but he always struggled on letting me go anywhere alone because he was scared of losing me. I was always realy close to Ji Hoo. I know pretty much everything about him. The part that hurts the most is that I feel like I have betrayed him. Did you know, before we started dating and even a little bit now, he would have a nightmare now and then about how his parents died, about losing his loved ones, about losing me. He made me promise to marry him once we graduate from university but I already broke that promise. The reason I had to leave though was because I am King Song's little girl and he can't stand to lose me and he doesn't want me to fall into a guy that can't be trusted. He trusts Ji Hoo but he's just being stubborn about putting me in the care of Ji Hoo." She said and she seemed way more relieved once she got that all out.

"Oh." I felt like I should say something but that's all I could make out.

"The only people that know about this is Jun Pyo Oppa, Woo Bin Oppa, Yi Jung Sunbae, and Min Ah." She says worried.

"Don't worry I won't tell anybody else about this." I said to her reassuringly.

"Gomaweo for listening to me, Sunbae." She says before her phone rang and she went into her room to talk to the person on the other end.

I was taken aback by the title of Sunbae though. I didn't want to be here Sunbae. I wanted to be something else, something more. I thought I'd leave her alone until the next morning.

*next morning*

I woke up early and went over to knock on Ha Ni's door but before I could knock on the door, Ha Ni opens the door shocked before saying, "Sunbae?"

"Sorry, I wanted to tell you because I didn't have the chance to that, whenever you need somebody to talk to, remember I'm always here with open ears." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Gomaweo, Sunbae." She said giving me a genuine real smile.

"I was going to text you this morning but I noticed that I didn't have your number." I said embarrassed.

She laughed and held out her hand for my phone. After putting in her number she said, "Text me so I know it's you."

**Ha Ni POV**

I headed down the stairs and Sunbae quickly followed behind me. I checked my phone for messages and I had quite a few.

_Good Morning! –YJ _

_Good Morning! –MH_

_Good Morning, Sister! –JP_

_Yo, Good Morning, Sis! –WB_

_This is Seung Jo. Are you going to make breakfast? Let me help you with that. –unknown number_

I texted them each back about when Woo Bin started dating Min Ah and our conversation last night. To Seung Jo Sunbae, I looked up at him and laughed a real laugh. I haven't done that in a while and it made me feel well, it made me feel really free.

Making breakfast with Sunbae was really fun, I felt free for the first time in a long while.

"There was something I always wanted to know though, why did you freeze up the first time you had a closer look at me, near your car, the first day you guys moved in?" he asked me.

"I was shocked by how much you and Ji Hoo look alike, are you sure you're not Ji Hoo's long lost twin?" she said as she laughed out loud but I know it was a bit strained.

I simply gave her a small smile.

**No POV**

They finished up their breakfast with the rest of the Baek family before heading out the door together. She dropped a bit behind him and he turned around and asked jokingly, "What? Too scared to walk with your Sunbae?"

"Well you don't want people knowing that we are living together." She simply replied.

"Don't worry about it, I don't care, as long as I can spend time with my best friend." He replied.

She smiled as she ran up so that she was standing right beside him.

"There was one thing that you didn't tell me that I really wanted to know." He said to her.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"Why you act so dumb all the time when in reality, you're probably smarter than me." He replied.

"Getting good grades, it reminds me of time I spent with Ji Hoo. I am a prodigy, so I don't have to try to get good grades but I do have to put in effort to fail my quizzes." She replied looking up at him.

He looked sad that she feels that way before looking down at her somewhat embarrassed and saying, "Can you do something for me? Stop hurting your grades and yourself by doing that? Stop putting in an effort to fail and just let yourself free. I'll talk to the principle about giving you a quiz so that he can see that you really are smart and you can be in my class, and we can spend more time together."

She thought for a while before replying, "Ok, thank you Sunbae."

She smiled up at him and gave him a half hug. This made his day and he spent his time walking to school with not a smirk but a full whole-hearted smile.

When we got to school, a few girls came up to Ha Ni and said, "You're such an ungrateful witch! Ji Hoo Oppa put his heart on the line and you just destroyed him, telling him that you don't love him anymore. You don't even deserve his love and yet you don't want it?"

The head girl was about to slap Ha Ni across the face but Seung Jo grabbed her arm and yelled, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Oppa!" the girl said.

"I don't want to hear you saying anything like that to Ha Ni ever again, understand?" he said.

"Opp—" she started.

"UNDERSTAND?" he yelled.

The girls nodded before shuffling away.

Seung Jo looked down at a teary eyed Ha Ni and asks her, "Are you ok?"

"Gomaweo, Sunbae." She said before she pulled him into a full hug as she cried into his chest.

"Shhh, it's ok now. I won't let them hurt you." He replied holding her.

Little did they know that Ji Hoo had witnessed the whole situation. He balled his fists and hit the tree he was standing beside.

"What's wrong?" a girl asks.

Ji Hoo turns around and finally recognizes who it was.

"Noona? When did you get back?" he asks her.

"I asked you a question first, what's wrong?" she asks before looking over to what he was looking at and finally understanding why he was so mad.

"She told me that she doesn't love me anymore." He tells her as a tear rolls down his face.

"Wha? But you two are made for each other. I need to go have a chat with her." she said and walked off before Ji Hoo could say no.

She couldn't find them though; not until lunch time when Ha Ni and Seung Jo were sitting under a tree each reading a book. She stormed over and hunched over Ha Ni blocking the sun from Ha Ni. Ha Ni looks up and sees her.

"Eonni? When did you get back?" she asks.

Hearing Ha Ni's voice, Seung Jo turns his attention on the two girls where Ha Ni was now standing up and the other girl has Ha Ni's collar in her fists.

"What are you doing?" Seung Jo asks annoyed.

"None of your business!" she replied to him before turning her attention back to Ha Ni.

"Why did you tell Ji Hoo that you don't love him anymore?" she asks Ha Ni.

As much as it killed Ha Ni to say it she insists, "Because I don't love him anymore."

"Fine, then you have no problem with me going out with him?" she asks.

"No, because I'm going out with Seung Jo now. Right, Seung Jo?" Ha Ni replies looking over at Seung Jo.

Seung Jo knew that this was just an act to feel more confident around Ji Hoo but he felt all happy and warm on the inside.

"Right." Seung Jo replied firmly.

"Fine." She says letting go of Ha Ni's collar and storming away.

In the shadows, Ji Hoo watched the whole encounter with tears falling down his face.

**(A/N: so i hope i can update soon but i may not be updating for a bit but i hope you all enjoyed this chapter. until next time ~bye bye)**


	5. Chapter 4

**(A/N: I have a feeling the story is kind of going slower than i though it would. it may be finished in a few more chapters :/...)**

**Ji Hoo POV**

As if on cue, it started to rain as I walked over to the nearest tree. I can see kids start to run inside. As I looked over to Ha Ni, I regretted it right away. Being the gentleman, Seung Jo, was guiding Ha Ni inside sheltering her from the rain with his own body. I let the tears fall, tears camouflaged by the rain.

"I'm sorry Ji Hoo, I couldn't get her to see through to things. But you have to go inside, or you're going to catch a cold." Seo Hyun said.

"Thanks for trying, Noona, and I won't be going out with you, I'm sorry. I may never get over Ha Ni." I replied softer on the last sentence.

"It's ok, I wasn't planning to, I'm actually catching the next flight to Singapore tomorrow." Noona said.

"Oh, well, I hope you have a nice trip." I said before making my way inside.

I decided not to go to class and I sat in the caf, absentmindedly recalling the good times we had together, Ha Ni and I that is.

_It was a sunny day and all of us F4 and our families decided to go to New Caledonia for the weekend. We just boarded the plane and you don't have to guess who I was sitting beside. Of course it was my one and only Ha Ni. Yes, I know, we were too young to feel this way about somebody but I've always felt that way towards Ha Ni. We were so close and all the parents can see the chemistry between us. I turned over towards Ha Ni only to find that she had already fallen asleep so I kept my distance and simply admired her sleeping form. Even though she was the daughter of a very high ranked gangster and a highly feared chair of Shinhwa group, she was my little angel. She was the gentlest thing ever, she was never selfish. She was always putting others before her. While watching her sleep I remembered the time she put her life on the line, even though we all know that people wouldn't touch a hair on her unless they wanted to die, she stepped in for me for I was getting bullied by a few kids. They were making fun of the fact that I played a violin. They even almost broke my violin. She saw and that was when her inner fire burned up and she went over there to yell at the guys. After that, those guys always bowed whenever they saw me. Remember the thought I bent over to kiss her on the forehead as she slept._

I pushed myself back to reality as my phone rang. It was from the hospital. Why would the hospital be calling me?

"Yobeseo?" I said.

"Hello, is this Mr. Yoon Ji Hoo?" the person on the other end asked and I recalled the voice. It was Dr. Lee, grandfather's personal doctor.

"Dae, Hi, Dr. Lee." I said with a bit of worry.

"Em, you may want to take a seat or stead yourself before you hear what I'm about to say." Dr. Lee said.

"Whey? What's wrong?" I asked eagerly.

"Em, your grandfather didn't want me to tell you but he had cancer and he just had surgery and, we're sorry, on behalf of the whole staff, he didn't make it back out." Dr. Lee replied.

"Wha?" I asked not believing what I was hearing before I ended the call and threw my phone across the caf only to hit a bit of wall right beside a window, my phone breaking into pieces.

Jun Pyo, Yi Jung and Woo Bin had just entered the caf only to see me fall to my knees before placing my head in my hands and cried. I have never cried as much as this since, well since the other incident. A bunch of kids were making their way into the caf for it was afterschool time and I just noticed Ha Ni and Seung Jo in front of Jun Pyo, Jan Di, Yi Jung, Ga Eul and Woo Bin who stood there shocked before extending their arms so that nobody could go any further towards me.

**Ha Ni POV**

I was walking into the caf. With Seung Jo when I saw Ji Hoo on his knees crying. He hasn't cried like that since the time, well, since his parents died. It painted me to see this. I could feel my own tears dwelling in my eyes asking for permission to exit as I eagerly let them fall, my phone rang. I picked it up.

"Yeboseo?" I said.

"Hi, Ms. Oh Ha Ni." said the caller.

"Hi, Dr. Lee." I said recognizing the voice.

"I am sorry to tell you that Grandfather Yoon has just passed away. He didn't make it through the surgery." Dr. Lee replied.

"Wha?" I said as I understood why Ji Hoo was feeling this way.

I felt my knees give away as Seung Jo caught me. I pulled on his shirt as I cried into his chest. The group of people had already left and we were the only ones left there.

"What happened?" Seung Jo asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you two?" Jun Pyo asked.

"Let's not talk about it until we are somewhere more secluded. The F4 lounge?" I was able to choke.

"We'll meet you there. I'll drive Ji Hoo since, he walked here anyways and he wouldn't be in the mood for driving anyways."

*at the F4 lounge*

Seung Jo and I got there first and I sat myself on the nearest couch and let out more tears that I was trying to hold back. Seung Jo wrapped a protective arm around me as the rest of them entered the lounge.

"Since Ji Hoo is probably not capable of talking about this, I think I should tell you guys." I said in between hiccups accidentally letting the name 'Ji Hoo' slip instead of 'Sunbae'.

"Yeah, so what happened?" Jun Pyo asked as he sat down with an arm around Jan Di.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Yi Jung said getting in the same position as Jun Pyo and Jan Di.

As Woo Bin and Ji Hoo settled in a more comfortable position, I started the bad news.

"Grandfather has had cancer for a while now, when I found out, he begged me not to tell you guys. He just passed away a few minutes ago." I said.

Everybody gasped and tears were shed. Jan Di went over to hug Ji Hoo as he cried into her shoulder. I felt anger rise through me but I kept it suppressed. I felt my heart break as I wasn't able to be the one comforting Ji Hoo.

**Seung Jo POV**

I saw something flicker in Ha Ni's eyes as she looked at Jan Di and Ji Hoo. Was that jealousy? Why was I tensing up too? Was I jealous that she is jealous of somebody else? As everybody left, Ha Ni stayed behind. I looked at her and she was absentmindedly looking at the ceiling.

"You want to see some old videos of the 6 of us?" she asked me.

"Six?" I asked.

"Yeah, there used to be six of us. Woo Bin had a twin sister." She told me.

"Had?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it after you some of our old videos." She replied.

As we sat there watching these old videos, I looked over and Ha Ni was crying. She must be remembering the good times they had together that was no long able to be enjoyed. They were so happy together, all 6 of them and I can honestly say that their life was good. What happened?

"You see that sweet couple over there? That boy is Ji Hoo. Those are his parents. When he was 10, all three of them were in a car crash. Ji Hoo wasn't always this confined. He was always quiet but he was never this confined to himself all the time, not telling people what he's thinking. And it used to be a bit better when I was with him. Ji Hoo survived but his parents were gone, just like that. Even his grandfather wasn't there for him all this time. His grandfather left him alone. He only recently reunited with his grandfather and then this happens. He used to always had nightmares. The same nightmare over and over and I can presume that he still has these nightmares. He has nightmares of loosing the people closest to him. That trauma of the car crash not only took away the lively Ji Hoo that we once knew, it also took away his sense of family and warmth and it gave him fear of losing everybody that gets close to him. That was until we started dating. We were always in love with each other even at a small age, my heart ached when I saw him cry. Then I was gone too, and things worsened." She said as she was tearing up.

"The reason Appa is being so protective of me is because of what happened 2 years ago. Song Woo Hyun, me and Woo Bin's sister, she was going out with Appa's closest friend's son. Eonni committed suicide because she witnessed him cheating on her. After that, Appa ordered to be disconnected with that family and that nobody he knew were to talk or even interact with them or else. Appa, never trusts any guy ever again. That is why he doesn't even trust me going out with Ji Hoo." She continued as more tears streamed down her face.

"It'll be ok." I reassured her.

**Ha Ni POV**

The next day at school, everybody was very glum since word was out about what had happened. Ji Hoo was a no show to school that day. F4 was so gloomy. I sat down at their table with Seung Jo with the same gloominess as the rest. Min Ah rushes over with tears in her eyes and says, "Ha Ni, I'm so sorry, I just heard what happened."

As I don't respond to her, Woo Bin puts a reassuring arm around her waist and says, "It's ok, we're just all not in a very good mood."

"I want to talk to Ji Hoo." I said as I stood up and made my way over to my car.

**Seung Jo POV**

I watched helplessly as….

**(A/N: yeah so sorry about the cliffhanger but i honestly not sure about what's going to happen next. i published this because this story idea popped into my head and i couldn't get rid of it...now i don't know where it's going :/... well until next time ~bye bye)**


	6. Chapter 5

**(A/N: So, I don't own Playful Kiss or Boys Before Flowers. I'm sorry it took a bit to update but i was away. Well let's get on with the story.)**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Seung Jo POV**

I watched helplessly as she gets hit by a car. I scream her name as I run over to her lifeless body. Jun Pyo, Jan Di, Yi Jung, Ga Eul, Woo Bin and Min Ah heard me and came running out. They saw me cradling her body and Woo Bin ran over to the driver. Before the driver could even get out of the car, Woo Bin dragged the driver out and punched him square in the jaw. Before the driver could say anything Woo Bin continued and said, "If Ha Ni dies, you will be getting a very unwelcomed visit from not only me, The Prince Song but also The King Song. So you better watch you back!"

"Get Ha Ni to the hospital!" Min Ah yelled as if this should be the main concern and not beating up the driver, which it was. Before I could even pick Ha NI up, Yi Jung ran over and picked her up bridal style, everybody already making their way to the nearest hospital.

"Somebody call Ji Hoo!" Jun Pyo yelled.

"I'll do that." Jan Di replied.

We all rushed to the hospital and Ji Hoo ran in as Ha Ni was in the surgery room, working out her vitals. When she was out, she was still in a coma so we all crowded around her bed. Ji Hoo gripped onto her hand like if he let go, he'd lose her forever.

"Now, does anybody want to tell me the real reason why Ha Ni broke up with me?" Ji Hoo asked.

When nobody answers, he continues, "I already know part of the reason why Ha Ni is doing this. Noona told me that King Song wanted to see Ha Ni before she went to my house the very day that she left me. So, what did he say to her?"

"He told her that if she keeps on seeing you, he'd get people to hurt you in any ways possible. She couldn't see you hurt so she had to give you up." Yi Jung replied in a soft voice.

A tear fell down Ji Hoo's face and he said so softly that I almost didn't hear him, "Mianhae Ha Ni, for getting you into all of this."

As I watched that, my heart dropped that Ha Ni wasn't in love with me and that I probably didn't love Ha Ni as much as Ji Hoo does. I think I'm going to do as much as I can to get them back together.

**No POV**

Just then, Ha Ni's eyelids fluttered. She opened her eyes and looked around the room before quickly pulling her hand away from Ji Hoo.

"Don't worry, I know now, your dad can't do anything to hurt me, it's ok." Ji Hoo said before trying to get a hold of her hand again but she pulled her arm farther back and she looked at Yi Jung because she always looks at Yi Jung for guidance and support and asked, "Sunbae, who is he?"

Everybody was surprised by her words. Nobody knew what to say, especially me, but I managed to push out, "He's Ji Hoo, the guy you've loved since you were a child, your souldmate?"

"I don't remember such a person." Ha Ni simply said.

Ji Hoo was in tears as if he was about to break down before he said, "Ha Ni, please, don't you remember me?"

"Mianhae, I really don't remember. Whenever I try to think back or remember you, my head starts hurting. I'm sorry." She replied.

Just then the doctor walks in and all of us except for Ha Ni and Ji Hoo asks, "Why is it that she can't remember Ji Hoo?"

"It may be because she hit her head when she got into this accident and only pushed out the memories that brought her the most pain." The doctor replied. As everybody looked confused he continued reassuringly, "Over time, she should be able to recall those memories."

"Thank you doctor, for saving my life." Ha Ni said with a smile.

"It's my job, and you should rest, you should be able to be discharged tomorrow." He replied.

"Thank you." Ha Ni said again.

Ji Hoo got up and walked towards the door as Jun Pyo grabbed his arm and asked, "Where are you going? Aren't you going to help recover Ha Ni's memories?"

Ji Hoo smiled and said, "That is exactly what I was going to do?"

"Then where are you going?" Woo Bin asked.

"To get my violin." He answered.

As he left, Ha Ni asked, "How is a violin going to recall my old memories?"

"Do you know how to play one?" Yi Jung asked.

"No, I don't play instruments." I replied.

They looked at her and this time it was Jan Di who spoke up, "Of course she doesn't remember learning how to play instruments, it was Ji Hoo who taught her. If she can't even remember him, how can she remember him teaching her how to play instrument?"

"He taught me how to play instruments?" Ha Ni asked curiously.

"Yeah, he taught you how to play the piano, guitar, violin, cello; all the stringed instruments that he knew how to play." Jun Pyo replied.

Just then Ji Hoo made his way back into the room and handed her his precious violin. He trusted her with it, he trusted her not to break it. She was always been gentle with his things. As she put her hands on the violin, she felt that refreshed feeling like whenever she was swimming in the pool. As she put her fingers on the violin strings, the music just came to her as she played it. She didn't realize she was closing her eyes until she opened them when she finished playing.

"I guess I do know how to play the violin." She replied softly.

"So, do you remember me then?" Ji Hoo asked also softly.

"Mianhae, no." Ha Ni replied to him.

Ji Hoo was sad but he nodded and took his violin back from her arms. Just then, the door opened and body guards made their way in. Everybody knew what was coming next.

"Everybody out!" a voice bellowed.

**(A/N: Thank you to those who favorited and followed my story. I think there's only going to be a few more chapters to this story. I don't know. Review and tell me what you think. And of course, Thanks For Reading! :D til next time ~bye bye)**


	7. Chapter 6

**(A/N: Hey guys, i know it's been a while...a month maybe? But i have been on vacay and school just got started and all so i'm so sorry for keeping you guys waiting but part of the reason was probably because i had a bit of the next few chapters written down but it felt like i was finishing off the story too easily. So i kind of had a bit of writer's block on what to happen next but i've got this bit that i didn't want to change ready for you guys to read. So let's start.)**

**CHAPTER 6**

**No POV**

Soon graduation came and everybody was getting prepared for the graduation night which was tonight. As people started crowding into the dance floor, they started playing slow music and Jun Pyo was the first to ask Ha Ni, "Little sis, can I have a dance with you?"

Ha Ni simply smiled her acceptance.

As they finished it was Woo Bin's turn, then Yi Jung's turn and then it was Seung Jo's turn. Ji Hoo just stood on the side and watched for they didn't interact much for the past few months and she still didn't recover her memory and started to grow closer and closer to Seung Jo. So close that their relationship has gone a bit farther than just friends.

Finally after what seemed like a long time, Ha Ni made her way up on the stage and said to the crowd, "Seung Jo and I have an announcement to make."

As everybody quieted down, Ha Ni smiled and continued, "Thank you all for making this past year so great. Seung Jo and I will be going into becoming a doctor."

Many people cheered at that and Ji Hoo was happy in the inside because he too was going to become a doctor along with Jan Di.

Then Ha Ni continued, "But, my father has decided that Seung Jo and I should go study in Canada so we will be leaving tomorrow and won't be coming back until we graduate, so in 4 years."

Ha Ni remembers the night at the hospital with Appa.

_"Ha Ni, I'm so glad you're alright, but hearing from the doctor, you seemed to have lost some memory. What can't you remember?" Appa asked her._

_"I seem to be able to remember everything except for things involving Ji Hoo." She replied._

_Her Appa looked surprised and asked, "Really?"_

_"Dae." She replied._

_Now her Appa was really happy because now he didn't have to hurt anybody to make sure Ha Ni stayed away from Ji Hoo but just to make sure, he asks her, "But do you mind going to study in Canada instead of here because I heard that Canada education is better than the education here in Korea."_

_"I have to go alone? Can Woo Bin come with me?" she asks._

_"Ani, he has to take over some things with the family business but I really don't like the idea of you going alone either." He replied._

_"Can Seung Jo go with me then? He's my best friend and I know he will take care of me." She replied._

_"I don't know." He replied._

_"Please, Appa!" she replied._

_He was so devoted in keeping Ha Ni away from Ji Hoo that he agreed._

Everybody was surprised with her sudden comment about leaving for Canada for 4 years, with Seung Jo.

Ji Hoo ran over and grabbed her wrist and pulled her outside.

"Yaaaa!?" she said as her wrists hurt from where he was holding.

Seung Jo just walked after them, giving them space to talk.

As they were outside and near the pool, he says to her, "Are you really leaving?"

"Dae." She replied.

"And you still don't remember me?" he asks.

"Dae." She replied.

Thinking fast, Ji Hoo took out her grandma's ring and asks her, "Do you remember what this is or what I told you about it?"

Now she was a bit annoyed and she said, "Ani, I've never seen it in my life."

He pulled her hand over and put the necklace in her hand. He continued, "I told you that this was my grandmother's and it was my mother's—"

She cut him off and asked, "Then why doesn't your mother have it?"

"She's dead." He replied as a tear fell down his face before continuing, "I gave you this ring before as a symbol and a remembrance that you are always mine and I'm always yours. You have always been there to keep me company because you knew about what happened to my family. I always had nightmares of being alone and losing my loved ones because of the car accident that killed my parents. Do you remember? You were always with me after you found out that I had nightmares, keeping me company at night so that when I wake up, not all of my loved ones are gone and I'm not alone because I have told you before that it feels like going through the nightmare again whenever I wake up to nobody around in my house and after that, you never left my side whenever I went to sleep. You would make sure I slept before you would even think about falling asleep. Do you remember?"

She looked blankly at him. He knew there wasn't much time and he quickly looked around and seeing the pool he asked, "Do you swim?"

That took her by surprise and she said, "I did, but after I hurt my shoulder, I didn't swim ever again."

"Oh but you do," he replied with a gleam in his eyes, "Because of the car accident that killed my parents, I have always been scared of water but one time in New Caledonia, I fell into the deep end of the pool, I was struggling and I thought I was going to die. Hearing my screams, you ran over and without thinking about your injured shoulder you dived in and got me out of the water."

After he finished that, he leaned back and fell into the water. He shifted his body weight so that he would sink to the bottom and stay there.

Ha Ni stood there and watched wide-eyed.

Many girls ran over including, Jan Di, Ga Eul, and Min Ah, wanting to save Ji Hoo but the boys held them back saying, "She has to be the one to do it."

As memories flooded into her brain, she yelled before jumping into the pool, "JI HOO!"

Everybody was glad and happy that she remembered and that Ji Hoo was ok. She brought him out of the water and was about to start CPR but then she turned to Jun Pyo and said, "When he wakes up, tell him that you saved him. Get him to a hospital. Come on Seung Jo, we still have to meet with Appa."

She walked away despite everybody calling for her.

Ji Hoo was rushed to the hospital and when he woke up the first thing he asked was, "Did she do it? Did she save me?"

The rest had came to a conclusion that they should just not to give him any hopes. "No, she just left you there. You know you've been unconscious for a month now."

"Why?" he asked as a tear fell down his cheek mostly to himself.

"We don't know." Yi Jung said, "I haven't been able to contact her since she left."

As he sat up he was about to clutch his necklace in habit when he noticed that his necklace wasn't there.

"Where is my grandmother's ring?" he asked frantically looking everywhere for it.

"Maybe it fell when you were in the pool." Jan Di replied trying to calm him down.

"We have to go find it!" he yelled.

*FOUR YEARS LATER*

**No POV**

Ha Ni and Seung Jo were back and they were planning on throwing a party for their return. They were in the car driving to the party when Seung Jo noticed a troubled Ha Ni and he quickly held her hand giving it a squeeze to tell her that everything will be ok.

Ha Ni clutched Ji Hoo's necklace and thought back to that night at the pool.

_She didn't give his necklace back to him because she wanted to send a message to him that she will always be his. She went to meet up with her Appa and she thought it was fair to tell him, "I remember what happened before, I remember being with Ji Hoo. I remember hating you for splitting us up."_

_He stiffened and she continued, "But, I will make a deal with you. I will come back home with you and I will go study in Canada but when I get back, you have to promise me that you will let me stay with Ji Hoo."_

_He thought for a bit taking in the deal and he nodded to her in response. Little did she know that he had other plans for when she comes back._

_*The year before they came back*_

_"Ha Ni! You father kidnapped my family!" Seung Jo ran into the room breathless._

_"Wha?" she asked him._

_"Your dad said that if I don't get engaged to you, than he will kill my family!" Seung Jo said to her._

_"Argh! I knew that Appa letting me stay with Ji Hoo was too good to be true." She replied._

_King Song was again blinded by his devotion to splitting Ji Hoo and Ha Ni up that he had to do something about it. He saw that Seung Jo was devoted to Ha Ni. He could see the love in his eyes and would rather die than let Ha Ni die. He thought that was enough to let Seung Jo marry Ha Ni. He was blinded with stupidity._

As they stepped out onto the sidewalk and walked into the party hand in hand everybody watched them. F4 had confused expressions on their face to why she was going out with Seung Jo. They made their way onto the stage and King Song was already there waiting for them.

"My daughter will be getting married to Baek Seung Jo later on this year and everybody is invited to attend." He said.

"Wha?" F4, Jan Di, Ga Eul, and Min Ah said in unison.

Ji Hoo looked over at Ha Ni. When he went back to find his grandmother's ring, he couldn't find it. He insisted that Ha Ni kept it but he was disappointed when Ha Ni wasn't wearing it around her neck. Instead she was wearing a heart pendant which he assumed was a necklace Seung Jo bought for her.

It's going to be a long year, especially because Seung Jo, Ha Ni and Ji Hoo will all be working at the same hospital in the coming year.

**(A/N: OOOOOOOO lot's have happened in that one chapter! Sorry if that was too long of too short...it really depends on the reader, i thought it was a bit long but eh s'okay. So thank you for reading and i hoped you guys liked it. Any suggestions on how to solve the whole Ha Ni's father problem feel free to give a review of pm me. Until i can figure out what i'm going to write next ~bye bye)**


End file.
